WARRIORS: The Lost Clans, High School Time!
by RandomCookieCat
Summary: this is a high school version of my other fanfic WARRIORS: The Lost Clans, A new Prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first off, to everyone that I promised that this story would come out, I am ****_so_**** sorry that this took so long. My EX-friend kept turning my chromebook all the way off, so it deleted over and over again. If you have read my other fanfic (WARRIORS: The Lost Clans, A new Prophecy) then you will notice that many (almost all) of the characters are the same, there maybe some new ones. Every chapter I will try to answer to people's reviews/questions. A thank you to Iceberry2666 and FrostFall37. Well, enough with my blabbing, here is the story!**

_**Ferndapple's POV**_

I sat strait up, my head slamming against the bed above me. Groaning, I flopped back down onto my pillow, rubbing my head where my head hit the top bunk. My sister, Eagleflame, looked down, clinging to the side of her bed, her head hanging upside down.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked, her short ginger hair standing on end. "School doesn't start for another hour." I rolled my eyes, sitting up again, more carefully this time, and ran my fingers through my silvery hair.

"I think I know that! I'm not _stupid_." I growled, flipping my blankets off of me. Eagleflame's head disappeared, and she climbed down the ladder at the foot of our bunks.

"Here, let me get your crutches." she said, crossing the room to reach inside my closet. I shook my head,

"Nah, I'll just use my wheelchair today." Reaching over, I grabbed my wheelchair and unfolded it, swinging my only paralyzed leg into it, and slightly standing (if you can call that standing) with my good leg to get out of my bed without bringing my blankets onto the floor. Eagleflame rolled her eyes at me,

"Why don't you ever use your crutches?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Well, how would you like it if you had a giant metal bar strapped to your leg, and then you have some more metal bars with handles that you use to walk around with everywhere?" I growled, kinda losing my temper.

"Sorry, sorry I asked." Eagleflame said, looking away, I sighed.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you." Eagleflame laughed,

"That's okay, you lose your temper with_ everyone_!" she exclaimed, I laughed with her.

"Hey, can you hand me my clothes?" I asked, handing her, her backpack. "We might as well get ready for school."

**So, I think that was pretty short, but I will be writing more chapters, I promise!**

**Please reveiw, no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Okay, like I promised last chapter, I ****_am_**** going to be responding to reviewers. Soooo, here they are!**

**Eagleflame33- *quotes Elvis* Thank you, thank you very much.**

**Iceberry2666- Someone at school.**

**Okay, so, for all of you who haven't noticed, ****_yes_**** Eagleflame33 has the same name as the Eagleflame in this fan fiction. But that is because she ****_is_**** the same character. And Iceberry just hasn't been introduced. Any way... Here's the story! :3**

_**Eagleflame's POV**_

I walked down the ramp my mom had bought for Ferndapple to get downstairs. Smelling the freshly baked cinnamon rolls immediately.

"Watch out!" Ferndapple yelled, racing down, and almost running me over. Ferndapple swerved at the bottom af the ramp (still going 50 miles per hour) and screeched to a stop in front of the table. I rolled my eyes. _She probably wanted to get to her chocolate covered cinnamon rolls, not that anyone is weird enough to _eat_ those._ I walked down the ramp, and was going to continue walking towards the table when Ferndapple spun around, almost breaking one of the table legs (not for the first time either).

"My cinnamon rolls, they're not _there_!" she yelled, wheeling around the room, looking for them as if their mom had hid them somewhere. Just then our mom; Silverflight walked through the door.

"I ran out of chocolate." she said plainly. But then Ferndapple threw her arms up yelling 'Nooooooooooooooooooooo!' and wheeled over to the table, snatching the whole tray of cinnamon rolls, and fled upstairs. I staired after her, my mouth slightly open. I looked back as Silverflight sighed,

"Don't worry, I thought of this, I made exteras." she sighed.

"Well, that's good, other wise we would probably starve." I joked, my ginger hair brushing my shoulders as I sat down in one of the seats. My mom brought out the second batch of cinnamon rolls, even fresher than the first.

"Mmm! Thanks mom!" I said, grabbing a roll and taking a bite out of it. Silverflight laughed and grabbed her own, setting it on her plate, and cutting it up into pieces.

"Silverflight, why do you always cut up your rolls?" I asked, finishing my cinnamon roll and wiping my fingers on a napkin. My mom shrugged,

"I don't really like my fingers getting sticky." she said, stabbing a chunk of cinnamon roll with her fork. I had just grabbed my second cinnamon roll when Ferndapple came rolling down the ramp, her backpack on her back, her coat on, and the empty tray of cinnamon rolls on her lap.

"Umm, Ferndapple, how are you already done with a hole tray of cinnamon rolls when I have only eaten one?" I asked, eyeing the tray. She smiled,

"I'll never tell." Ferndapple laughed, "You know the bus is going to arrive any time now?" I dropped my roll onto my plate.

"I totally forgot!" I screamed, rushing upstairs, and into our room. I grabbed my backpack and coat, rushing back downstairs pulling them on. Ferndapple was already at the bus stop,

and the bus was already turning onto the road.

I sprinted down the driveway, across the yard and made it to the bus stop just as the doors to the bus closed.

"Wait, wait!" I yelled, banging against the door. The bus driver sighed and opened the door again.

"thank you." I said, climbing on,

"Make it here earlier next time," he mumbled. "Or I'll just leave you there." I nodded, walking down the aisle, looking for my sister. But I found her sitting next to the single person seat, but who was in that seat surprised me. It was Bloodfang, the school bad-boy.

"Ferndapple, when did you start sitting next to him?" I gestured to Bloodfang, and he snorted, looking out the window.

"Um, today is the first day of school. Me and Bloodfang haven't seen each other all summer." Ferndapple growled, crossing her arms.

"What_ever_." I sighed, sitting into the seat next to Ferndapple and Bloodfang. The bus drove on for a little while, then stopped next to a sky blue house. Two people came on arguing, one was a black-haired girl (who I knew was named Eclipsefur) with the tips of her bangs dyed white, the other person was a boy with pure white hair.

"_Really_ Skyblue?!" Eclipsefur shouted, "_Why_ did you take my phone? You already have your own!" The boy I was guessing was Skyblue just rolled his eyes and sat in front of me, Eclipsefur sat next to me.

"I dropped it." Skyblue mumbled, Eclipsefur rolled her eyes,

"Ya, did you 'accidentally drop' it out your window, again?" Skyblue stuck out his tongue and turned to face the front of the bus.

"What did he do _now_?" I asked, already guessing,

"He stole my phone and hid it somewhere." she grumbled. I nodded, and looked out the window, the walls of the school building coming into view. When the bus finally stopped, everyone got up and filed through the aisle. I got up and went through the aisle, once I was out the door, I saw Ferndapple roll down the aisle with Bloodfang behind her. Ferndapple groaned and I raced to the door of the bus, she stood up, leaning against one of the seats, she threw her chair out the window where Eclipsefur was standing, Eclipsefur caught it just before it hit the ground. Ferndapple limped off the bus, her left leg dragging against the ground.

"Woa!" she cried as she slipped and fell, Bloodfang grabbed her arm just in time, lowering her into my arms.

"You idiot!" I growled, dragging Ferndapple into her chair. She shrugged,

"It was your idea to climb that tree, remember?" Ferndapple yelled, "If we hadn't climbed that tree, I would still be able to walk!" I stepped back surprised. _What brought this on? _Ferndapple sighed,

"Look, I'm sorry. I lost my temper, _again_." I smiled and rustled her hair, she pushed me away and rolled to the entrance of the school as fast as she could. I sprinted after her, with Eclipsefur and Bloodfang behind me.

**I personally think that this was the worst chapter I have wrote yet. But it's still a chapter.**

**To everyone who hasn't noticed, YES Ferndapple and Bloodfang are dating in this, and YES Eclipsefur has a brother, this is still going to be slightly different from my other book. I have decided, that every three chapters, people will get cookies, 1 reveiw = 1 cookie. Please enjoy my stories!**

**P.S. I might also start making minecraft fanfics, but you shouldn't count on it! :P**


End file.
